emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7005 (22nd October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Noah persists in giving Charity a hard time. Megan demands the office keys back from Leyla. Noah turns up at Mulberry Cottage telling Debbie he's not staying with Charity anymore. Leyla explains to Katie about her affair with Jai. Katie encourages her to put Jai behind her and fight for her business. Vanessa tells Rhona that her drink with Nigel was a disaster and she still misses Kirin. Nicola gives Jimmy a hard time about Carl but he is preoccupied with happenings at Home Farm as the insurance assessors arrive. They agree to call a truce for the time being. Zak warns Charity that Jai is awake and informs her of Cain paying him a visit. Andy and Katie take some of Kerry's fee for the magazine article and put it towards the wedding. Jai discharges himself from hospital in order to see Megan. Charity breaks down when she receives an order to sell Home Farm estate and begins smashing the place up. Jai explains to Megan that he never meant to hurt Charity and he's glad she's not dead, he insists he was just trying to track down Archie. Megan tells him she's better off on her own. Cain arrives at Home Farm and drags Charity off in the car. Rhona offers to help Kirin get back with Vanessa. Charity gets drunk in an attempt to deal with her problems. Kirin arrives at the surgery with flowers for Vanessa. They kiss. Nicola offers Andy a security job at Home Farm. Leyla tells Megan that she pushed Jai into an affair and she knows that he loves Megan, not her. Cain realises that he needs to find Charity a place to stay. Megan tells Jai she wants to give their relationship another chance. They hug. Moira gets a shock when Cain arrives back at Butler's Farm with a drunken Charity. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding Guest cast *Insurance Rep - Maeve Larkin Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Stairs, lounge, dining room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Hotten Road *Vet's Surgery *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Home Farm - Hallway, lounge and exterior *Hotten General Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes